1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices which provide a warning when sound levels exceed a certain level and, in particular, to devices which warn parties to a conversation when their voice levels become louder than normal.
2. Description of Related Art
When people engaged in a conversation begin to get emotional, their voice levels typically rise. Therefore, the rise in voice levels can be a warning sign that they are becoming angry. Sometimes this becomes a pattern of behavior between closely related persons, including spouses. They begin talking at normal levels, but one or both of them become emotional, their voice levels rise, and this leads to irrational shouting and possibly even violence.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide some means for monitoring the level of the conversation and providing a warning when the participants in the conversation begin to raise their voices. Providing a suitable warning can break the pattern of behavior leading to disputes.
Various electronic devices have been developed in the past to provide a warning when certain sounds are detected. A well-known example would be intruder alarms, which typically provide an audible alarm when loud noises are detected such as the sound of breaking glass.
Devices have also been proposed which arc specifically adapted to monitor conversation levels. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,504 to Scott discloses a sound alarm device which listens to the sound level in an enclosure or other area for a predetermined interval of time. Subsequently, it does not listen for another predetermined interval of time. An alarm is sounded if a sound level of a predetermined magnitude is monitored during the first interval. The circuit is designed to omit alarms upon receiving quick, sharp noises such as a cough, hand clap, book dropping or the like. Proposed uses include classroom monitoring. The listening time is 0.5-0.7 seconds, while the off time is 5-6 seconds. Accordingly, it is a matter of probability whether a particular sound will occur during the listening time. Many angry words can be said in 5-6 seconds, and potentially this device would not provide any warning.
Another related device is the classroom noise alarm found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,374 to Groff. With this device, two time delay circuits are utilized, one with a 14 second delay and the other with a 5 second delay. When a noise beyond a certain threshold is detected, nothing happens for the next 14 seconds. However, if a loud sound occurs at any time within the next five seconds, then a warning is given by the device. While this may be suitable for classroom monitoring purposes, it renders the device totally unsuitable for avoiding arguments as intended by the present invention. Any prolonged period, particularly one as long as 14 seconds, gives ample opportunity for the parties to raise their voices and engage in verbal fights.
Accordingly, while various devices have been developed in the past, they are not ideally suited for purposes of monitoring conversations and avoiding arguments by giving a warning when voice levels rise.